


Royalty

by Wolvesandwerewolves



Series: What's in a Name? [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesandwerewolves/pseuds/Wolvesandwerewolves
Summary: This is mostly plotless, but the next chapter won't be!Peter has been waiting outside June's house for five minutes. He's tired of waiting any longer.





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> So, this is just one scene I've written for the next installment in the full series. The next part is taking a little long, since there's an actual plot line and it's a little complicated.
> 
> But, I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING because a) you deserve it, b) YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING and c) you've all been waiting for, like, ever (and you'll probably be waiting forever again, whoops sorry). 
> 
> Aaaand, I needed the encouragement and motivation. 
> 
> Thank you guys all so much for continuing to read this! Whenever I'm struggling I go back and read all your comments :)
> 
> <3

Peter rubs his eyes, sighing. He spent almost a full two hours arguing with Neal last night. By the end of it, they were both desperate, red faced and red eyed. Peter's eyes are still slightly pink around the edges. He hopes he doesn't look as tired as he feels.

He wonders if Neal got any sleep last night. He'd offered to let Neal stay the night, but he declined. He still had _things to take care of_ for Neil. At the time, Peter had bit his lip, clenched his fists. Neal assured him it was nothing illegal or dangerous— _just slightly humiliating_ —but after having heard just the baseline of Neal's family history, it's wearing on him. He’s not sure how he'll fare when his friend decides to talk to him about the details or when he finds out everything he's done for his little brother.

Last night, he looked into _Neil Josten._ If he couldn't sleep before that, he definitely couldn't sleep afterwards. The kid's been running his whole life and he's suspected of dozens of crimes from existing under a false identity to endangering the public to being an accomplice to aggravated manslaughter. More than that, his hospital records on the FBI file were . . . detailed. Pictures on the internet were brutal—Peter hates to think of the pain he went through when he got those scars. He hates to think if Neal is hiding any scars, like how he had hid his brother in plain sight.

Peter fears for both of them. He wants to take Moriyama down as much as Neal does, but not with Danny Brooks. If the Moriyama's have connections with the Marshalls—and even if they don't—it will be all too easy for them to connect Brooks to Wesninski. Neal going undercover as himself is like handing the yakuza his head on a platter.

Peter clenches his jaw again. He's been sitting outside June's house for five minutes. It's no big deal—sometimes it takes a few minutes for Neal to come down. But his nerves are frayed. He can't stop thinking that any minute this is going to go wrong. Neal is in danger and Peter has never wanted more than to tell Neal to just run. But he can't do that. He can't do that to himself or Elizabeth or even Neal. He can't do that to Neal's brother.

Maybe he's overcompensating for his fear, but five minutes is five minutes too long. Telling himself he's being ridiculous, Peter gets out of the car, slamming the door. He walks stiffly up to the door, rings the doorbell as a warning and lets himself in.

From the looks of it, the house is empty, silent. That's not unusual—the maid is probably roaming the house, June may be busy herself. Peter has walked in to find the house quiet before, in the early mornings when Neal invites him up for coffee or breakfast. But Peter can't help but feel as if something is different.

Everything is different. Neal isn't who he thought he was.

He walks up the stairs quickly, cursing the size of the house. His shoes clack on the hardwood, echoing slightly, reverberating through the wood. He's not being quiet. He doesn't care.

Peter finally makes it to Neal's door, heart beating forcefully. He holds his breath and listens for half of a second—but the moment he hears Neal cursing he knocks and twists the handle at the same time.

“Peter—no! Catch him!”

Out of the corner of his eye, something small and brown rushes past. Neal lunges towards it, one hand outstretched, the other cradling something to his chest. Peter spins around as Neal pushes past him, eyes following the blur. He stares after it, mouth open, completely confused.

Neal makes a distressed sound next to him, so Peter quickly closes the door and turns to look at him. His eyebrows are drawn down, eyes wide, jaw tense. His shoulders are hunched over protectively, arms still wrapped around his chest, but he drops them when the stupid thing starts wiggling against him.

Peter can't help it. He is so goddamn relieved and everything about this situation is just so-- _unbelievable_ —and so lightening, especially after last night. He feels giddy. Its _stupid_.

Leaning against the door for support, Peter breaks down. His shoulders shake and his knees feel weak—he has to bend over to gasp in air.

“Alright,” Neal mutters, looking ruffled and embarrassed. Peter never thought he'd see Neal like this. He can't wait to tell Elizabeth. Hell, the whole office will know. “Laugh it up.”

“Did you get a cat?” he asks, wiping his eyes. _“Two_ cats?”

Neal groans, roughly brushing cat hair off his suit. “They're _Neil's._ He said they practically take care of themselves.”

“They don’t?”

Neal frowns at him, looking at his wit’s end. Peter grins back. He wonders what their names are. “They won't stop crying. One of them knocked my lamp over this morning. The other was playing with a razor in the bathroom—it cut it's paw. And now that one ran away.”

Gasping, Peter stands up slowly. “What are their names?”

“Peter. June is allergic to cats. We have to go catch that thing.”

“Alright. What are their names?”

Neal sighs. “I don't know which one is which. Andrew said he calls them Sir and King.”

“And what does your brother call them?” The question brings a scowl to Neal's face, as if he thought he'd get away with that. Peter starts laughing again.

“Sir Fat Cat McCatterson and King Fluffkins.”

“Oh my God. Wait until Diana hears about this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far, even though it's just one tiny scene. I promise there will be more. Again, sorry it's so short--I know it's not what you guys were probably expecting. 
> 
> I love you all!!!


End file.
